


My First and Final Words

by pushhhs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I honestly have no idea how to tag this, M/M, Sentences, Talking, Valentine's Day, Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushhhs/pseuds/pushhhs
Summary: In this world, humans only have one chance to talk. And once they do it, they can never speak again. Sure, writing, texting, all of those still exist, but isn’t speaking the only way to truly communicate emotion?The precious one sentence, and everyone uses it differently. Some may spurt out hurtful words in the heat of the moment, and forever hurt their loved ones. Some save it for saying goodbye, to their dying parents, or to their children when it’s their turn to leave. Some may just use it to order a pizza maybe, because they were feeling lazy that one day.When Castiel was 20, he said his first and last words. Maybe it was a waste. Maybe it was a mistake. But he trusted himself. And he spoke.





	My First and Final Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and happy Valentine's Day! For those who are dating, hope you have a wonderful day! For those who aren't dating, hope you have a wonderful day too! Valentine's Day has already passed for me, but I decided to write a short story anyway. Also, see below notes on updates about my other work, Rotten.
> 
> (Apologies for any errors or places that don't make sense, it's 2AM in the morning.)

In this world, humans only have one chance to talk. And once they do it, they can never speak again. Sure, writing, texting, all of those still exist, but isn’t speaking the only way to truly communicate emotion?

The precious one sentence, and everyone uses it differently. Some may spurt out hurtful words in the heat of the moment, and forever hurt their loved ones. Some save it for saying goodbye, to their dying parents, or to their children when it’s their turn to leave. Some may just use it to order a pizza maybe, because they were feeling lazy that one day.

When Castiel was 20, he said his first and last words. Maybe it was a waste. Maybe it was a mistake. But he trusted himself. And he spoke.

It was a chilly night, on a day where in ten years, he probably wouldn’t even remember which day of the week it was. A simple day, on a simple date, with a person he loves.

It was weird. Having a picnic at 11:43pm at night, in a field of grass and insects probably crawling all over their food. The only illumination was from a car. A 67’ Chevy Impala. Castiel puts down his sandwich, giggling to himself. He was the one who suggested this. He didn’t know why, but he thought it was important to have it. Today. Right now. Maybe it was because of all the pressure from school. Maybe it was because both of them were getting too busy to hang out with each other, and Castiel really needed assurance. This was his first time falling in love, and he hoped that it was his last.

He glanced up at the handsome face sitting right next to him, chewing on a burger. He smiled, and held his lover’s hand.

Dean turned to look at him, and gave him the brightest smile. It was the smile that had attracted Castiel the first time they met, and he would never let go.

_“How’s dinner?”_ Castiel wrote on a small notepad. Dean took a few seconds to read, squinting a bit due to the darkness. His eyes showed understanding, and he nodded at Castiel, grinning.

Castiel puts down his notepad, and starts to fidget. Dean noticed him being restless, but couldn’t figure out why. He didn’t point it out though, and waited to see what Castiel was up to.

On the other hand, Castiel was nervous. He had been planning for this for a long time, but it was a huge risk. What if Dean doesn’t accept it? Even if he did, what if they break up after a while? Wouldn’t it all go to waste? All these doubts filled his mind, and he grew increasingly anxious.

But what if he _does_ accept it? And what if they are meant to be?

Castiel takes a deep breath. He trusts in himself, and he trusts in Dean.

Dean, watching from the side, could tell that Castiel was panicking about something, and that made him uncomfortable. What is he going to say? Let’s break up? Sorry, but I just can’t do this anymore? He knows that he had been busy with his part-time job and academics, but he honestly didn’t think Castiel would be bothered. He believed in him. But what if that’s not true? What if Castiel really had been feeling pressured, and that he doesn’t love him anymore? What if-

Castiel taps Dean gently on the shoulder, breaking him out of his thoughts. Castiel bit his lips, and Dean immediately got scared. Castiel’s behaviour told him that he was about to speak. He was about to say something, about to use those precious words to _say_ something to him. And he was afraid that it wasn’t going to be pretty. Bracing himself, he waited.

One minute passed. Two minutes. Five. Silence.

Castiel closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, Dean could see tears welling up. Oh no. He instinctively grabbed Castiel’s hands, trying to soothe him. Castiel suddenly firmly grasps Dean’s hands, and looked up at him. A gravelly voice fills his ears, and travels right to his heart.

“I love you.”

Immediately after, Castiel shrunk back down, leaving Dean in shock. He smiled, then laughed, and pulled Castiel into a hug. He kissed Castiel gently on the lips, and picked up the small notepad.

_“I thought you were going to break up with me.”_

Castiel shook his head, and smiled. _“Never.”_

That night, Dean never responded back to him. But Castiel didn’t get scared. He knew that Dean would never leave him, but he knew that Dean wasn’t ready. So all he could do was wait.

Dean started to spend more time with Castiel after that false alarm. Castiel continued to fall deeper in love with Dean each day, never once regretting using his precious words on an uncertain future. And everyday that passed, every second that they spent together, Castiel continued to wait.

Finally, five years later, at the end of their wedding ceremony, Dean leans in and whispers into Castiel’s ear, bringing them both to tears.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so! When I posted the first chapter of Rotten, it was during the late December period. At that point, I had written about six very short chapters, and this being my first time writing, I was content with that. However, the next day, I immediately thought against it and tried to write longer chapters, resulting in Chapter 2 being updated a few days later. After which, I wrote an additional two longer chapters, but then I was not happy with them, so I never posted it. 
> 
> Soon, school started yet again, and assignments started piling up, so I couldn't continue with it. It's been a month, almost two, and the progress of the story remains stagnant. In addition, my plot at the time was very weak, so I wouldn't have posted it anyway. However, last week, I finally got ideas on how to improve it, and with the semester coming to an end in about 2 to 3 more weeks, I would predict that I can finally start writing around 1st March, and a new chapter would come soon in early March! I also have another idea for another story, so I would probably be writing it alongside Rotten. Let's see how things go. Thank you once again for reading!


End file.
